


Avec toi jusqu’à la fin

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Love, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: "Tellement de combat mené côte à côte. Tellement de chemin parcouru à ses côtés. Ensemble, devant toute les menaces, partageant leur forces, bravant toutes les menaces."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Kudos: 3





	Avec toi jusqu’à la fin

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'ai écrit ce texte sur cette musique ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eT_wKFBgYlo

Tellement de combat mené côte à côte. Tellement de chemin parcouru à ses côtés.

Ensemble, devant toute les menaces, partageant leur forces, bravant toutes les menaces.

Nombres de fois, Sam aurait pu renoncer, sans Dean. C'était lui qui le poussait à avancer a continuer ce combat sans fin, si douloureux. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, que pouvait il se passer de mal ? Qu'importe les épreuves, ils finissaient toujours par les surmonter car ils étaient ainsi, deux impitoyables forces de la nature, se dressant entre les monstres et le monde, tels deux rochers dans la mer.

Qu'est-ce qui les faisait tenir, au juste ? Comment pouvaient ils être encore là ?

Sam se posait la question tous les jours, toujours plus fatigué, et tous les jours il lisait la réponse dans les yeux verts de son frère, dans cet amour si puissant et si malsain. Que seraient ils sans l'autre ? Que seraient ils sans cette passion, aussi bénéfique pour le monde que destructrice pour eux ? Ce cercle de morts devrait se terminer un jour. Il faudrait bien accepter une dernière séparation....

C'était ce que Dean lui demandait, là maintenant. De le laisser s'en aller, de l'abandonner à son sort.

D'apprendre à vivre sans lui, sans sa force, sans son amour. Libre de son destin, libre son attachement à son frère.

Il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir, l'abandonner à ce sort qu'ils avaient bien trop souvent connu. Il voulait le sauver, se perdre dans ses sentiments, dans leur liens si unique. Il voulait toujours être avec lui.

Qu'ils soient éternellement ensemble.

Cette vie ne fut qu'une parenthèse sans Dean. Une belle vie, mais incomplète. Il lui manquait quelque chose, une partie de lui même, de son bonheur. Et lorsque la Mort vint enfin, pour son heure véritable, Sam était serein. Il était temps de se retrouver. De retrouver l'autre partie de lui même.

De retrouver Dean, son amour.

D'être avec lui pour toujours.

Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, l'un à l'autre.

Complets.


End file.
